pokemon and code lyoko
by animelover276
Summary: what happens when pokemon go to the code lyoko world and the lyoko warriors keep them as pets
1. the arrival of pokemon

Pokémon and code lyoko

Chapter 1: the arrival of Pokémon.

Ulrich and odd were walking in the park when all of a sudden a pichu came out of nowhere and tackled odd. "Odd are you ok?" asked Ulrich. "I'm fine but what is this thing?" said odd.

"Probably XANA's doing. Let's take it to the factory." Said Ulrich. "Chu?" said pichu. On the way there, someone called Ulrich. "Yoo-hoo Ulrich!" it was sissi, the principal's daughter. "Hide it. If sissi sees it, she'll tell her father." Said Ulrich. Odd hid pichu behind his back. "Hey sissi." said Ulrich not surprised and thought*god make her leave* "are you to going to the factory?" asked sissi. (Yes she knows about lyoko but has never been there) "Yea lyoko warriors meeting, see ya. They left before sissi could say anything.

At the factory Jeremy and aelita were working on a new program to bring back Franz hopper. ulrich and odd come out of the elevator holding the pichu."einstein we got a problem." said ulrich."i was bu-what the hell?" said jeremy when he saw the pichu."pichu!"said pichu.


	2. more pokemon

Chapter 2: more Pokémon

**me:finally i make more chapters.**

**ulrich:what took you so long?**

**odd:yea.**

**jeremy:and we still dont know what they are.**

**me:i said it in the last chapter.**

**all:oh. -_-**

**me:enjoy everybody.**

"what the hell is that?" asked Jeremy. "that's why we came to ask you." Said Ulrich. The pichu was playing around in the park with the others under a tree. "I also found this." Said Ulrich. He gave odd a device.

"name please." It said.

"uh Odd Della Robbia."

"odd Della robbia's pokedex. Pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon." Said the pokedex.

"pichu?" said Ulrich.

"Pokémon?" said odd.

"that's right. I'm a Pokémon." said a voice.

"who said that?" asked aelita.

"down here." The voice came from the pichu. "y-you can talk?" asked Ulrich.

"yea and now HE has to name me." She pointed to odd.

"a name? well how about tiny?"

"no and I'm not that small."

"Amy?"

"no."

"coco?"

"no."

"Annie?"

"no."

"star?"

"I think that can work" she said her eyes gleaming.

"now I know why he named you star. Your eyes gleam like stars." Said Jeremy. "hey guys lets go to lunch. i'm starved." Said odd.

"you're always hungry odd." Said aelita.

Everyone got their bags and headed to lunch. "some how my bag is heavier." Ulrich thought. 5 minutes later they saw yumi waiting for them "hey guys." she said. "hey yumi." said aelita. "look what we got." said odd pulling star out of his bag.

"ok what is that?" asked yumi.

"this is star. she's a pokemon." said odd.

"nice to meet you yumi."

"how do you know my name?"

i over heard your greetings.

ulrich put his bag down. "some how my bag got heavy. he opened his bag and a houndour jumped out. a pokedex along with it. "name please." it said.

"ulrich stern."

"ulrich stern's pokedex. houndour the dark pokemon." it said.

"more?" said jeremy.

"yea more." said the houndour.

"why do u talk after we get our pokedex?"asked odd.

"we don't know." said star.

ulrich was still thinking about a name. then he came up with one.

"dusk." he said

"i like it." said dusk.

"see daddy i told you they had pets!"

sissi walked up behind them along with her father the principal and jim. "can you kids tell me what's gong n." said jim.

"and you kids know the no pet rule. i'm calling your parents." said mr. delmas.

"they're not our pets." said odd.

"our parents don't even know about them." said ulrich.

"you don't even know what they are." said jeremy.

"they're a new species of animal." said jim.

"i'm still taking them away." said mr. delmas. he picked up star but instead got electricuted. jim charged towards star and also got electricuted. sissi just ran.

"damn." said ulrich.

**me:so whatta ya think?**

**aelita:you barely added me**

**yumi: and me**

**me: i'll try to include you in the next chapter**

**aelita and yumi:you better**

**me:see you in the next chapter. :D**


	3. the study of pokemon

**me:yay chapter 3!**

**ulrich:took you long enough**.

**me:shut up**.

Chapter 3: the study of pokemon

"what was that?" asked odd. he and ulrich were in the principal's office along with star and dusk, who were in cages. "that was one of my powers. it's called thunderbolt." said star. then the principal came in. "ok why would you kids bring two unusual animals into the school when you perfectly know the no pet rule?" he said.

"sir please they're not animals." said ulrich.

"they're pokemon." said odd. he looked at star, then at the principal. " please sir if you allow them, they won't cause trouble." he continued.

"odd this is the second time i caught you with a pet." said mr. delmas. kiwi was caught because he was running around in the gym. odd couldn't bear to lose another one.

"please sir?" begged ulrich.

"alright but they mess up once i'll take them away." said mr. delmas. he walked out. "thank god." said ulrich. he let dusk and star out of the cage. star lepped on odd's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his. they walked out with aelita, yumi, and jeremy waiting for them. "what did he say?" asked yumi.

"he said we can keep them only if they don't cause trouble." said ulrich.

then the speaker came on and odd was on. "attention students and teachers. i will let the no pet rule slide only on one condition. you need to have an animal called pokemon. if you don't have one, you can spot one in the park that is all." he said. and walked out of the office with a grin on his face. "i did a good job." he said.

the next few days there were more and more pokemon. sissi tried to find a pokemon just like her, but she had no luck. yumi got a poocheyena and named it kayla. her and dusk have been getting really close. the gang was in the lunch room while a few people went around odd and ulrich.

"when did you find them?" asked mithiah sterel.

"will i get one." asked heidi clinger.

"odd ulrich tell us all about pokemon for the kadic news." said millie while tamiya was rolling. "uh we don't know that much about pokemon but we do know is that they're unusual animals and they're great pets." said ulrich. after 30 minutes of asking questions, the group left and the lyoko warriors were left alone. so they went to the park. they left kayla, star, and dusk to play. "uh-oh guys activated tower." said jeremy. then they suddenly heard a scream.

"kayla!" said yumi and ran. the others followed. they found kayla with a scared look on her face as she saw dusk on top of star, ripping her ear off.

"what the hell he's killin her ass!" yelled odd.

dusk looked up at them with the XANA symbol in his eye. " oh crap." said odd.

"odd take star to the infirmary, guys get to lyoko i'll handle him." said ulrich.

"good luck ulrich." said yumi and she, aelita, and jeremy went to the factory while odd headed towards the school. ulrich tried to knock XANA/dusk off his feet but instead he got bitten by the foot.

meanwhile at the factory, yumi and aelita were in the scanner room getting ready to go to lyoko. "transfer aelita. transfer yumi. scanner yumi. scanner aelita. virtualization." said jeremy. yumi and aelita arrived on lyoko only to be greeted by a couple of krabs.

" great." said yumi.

**me: well that was an interesting chapter**

**yumi:totally**

**aelita:when's the next chapter**

**me:soon aelita. soon**


	4. sissi gets a pokemon

chapter 4:sissi gets a pokemon

**me:chapter 4 finally here.**

**yumi:will sissi finally get a pokemon?**

**sissi: i hope so!**

**me:get out sissi!**

aelita entered the code lyoko and XANA left dusk's body and he fainted. ulrich was passed out a foot away, beaten to a pulp. kayla went to see if dusk was alright. "return to the past now." said jeremy and took them back in time when yumi first got kayla.

yumi went into her room to see a poocheyena sitting on her bed looking out the window. "where did this come from?" asked odd. odd, aelita, jeremy,and ulrich were spending the night at yumi's house."i don't know but i know what happens next." said yumi. then five minutes later yumi named the poocheyena kayla and her and dusk fell completely in love but hid their relationship around the others.

the next day sissi ran into her father's office holding a glameow in her arms. "DADDY LOOK AT THIS!" she yelled. the glameow gave her a 'shut up you're too loud' face. her father looked at her. "and your point." he said.

"i finally got pokemon and i'm gonna call her Glamour." said sissi. she ran out to where the gang was. "ulrich!" she yelled.

"damn hide me!" said ulrich. he hid behind the bench they were at. "where's ulrich." said sissi. odd, aelita, jeremy, and yumi looked at each other and said "he went to the gym."

"thanks. come on Glamour." said sissi. the glameow followed her. ulrich came from behind the bench. "is she gone?" he asked. the other nodded their heads.

"thank god." said ulrich. then herve and nicholas came up to them.

"have you seen sissi?" asked nicholas.

"she went to the gym." said jeremy. then Herve and Nicholas left.

"hey guys isn't it weird that herve and nicholas asked us for something?" asked aelita.

"yea." said yumi.

"whatever let's just go to lunch." said star.

"this is why she's mine." said odd.

**sissi: i finally got a pokemon!**

**me:who let sissi in the studio!?**

**manager:she gave me a hundred bucks!**

**me:really?**

**manager:you think i would turn down a hundred bucks?**

**me:from sissi? YES!**

**odd: she's the meanest person alive!**

**me:sissi this is only for cast members!**

**sissi: i am a cast member.**

**me:main cast members!**

**sissi:crap.**

**me:see you in the next chapter!**


	5. the pokemon go to lyoko

chapter 5:the pokemon go to lyoko

**me: chapter 5!**

**odd: finally!**

**ulrich and yumi: shut up odd.**

**aelita: C.I.17 worked really hard on this chapter.**

**jeremy: yea.**

**me:thanks guys.**

the gang followed star to the lunch hall. they got their lunch and sat down. then william showed up. "hey guys can i sit here?" he asked. the gang exchanged faces.

"uh sure william." said aelita. william sat down beside yumi and kayla. "um what's that?" he asked.

"it's a pokemon." said odd.

"i didn't get one."

"are you kidding? everyone in the school has it." said jeremy.

"except for you and aelita."

"we'll get our someday." said aelita. odd looked at his plate to see half of his food gone. "hey!" he yelled. star was licking her paws. "that was yummy." she said. everyone started laughing.

"so not funny." said odd.

"well it is kinda funny." said star straightning her fur. jeremy and aelita exchanged looks. "what is it?" asked ulrich.

"i think it's time they went to lyoko." said jeremy.

"what's lyoko?" asked dusk.

"a virtual world created by a computer virus." said ulrich.

"cool." said kayla.

"can we go?" asked star.

"that's up to einstein." said odd.

"who's einstein?" asked star. the gang soon left and headed for the factory. "this is where the virtual world is? an old abandoned factory?" asked dusk.

"wait till you see the inside." said yumi. they went into the elevator heading straight for the computer room. "whoa!" yelled the pokemon.

"when are we going!when are we going!" asked star impatiently.

"now." said odd. they went into the scanner room.

"ready?" asked jeremy.

"ready." said kayla. star, dusk, and kayla went into the scanner. "i'm kinda scared." said star.

"don't worry we'll be right behind you." said ulrich.

"transfer star, transfer dusk, transfer kayla. scanner. virtualization." said jeremy. the dropped in the desert sector.

"cool." said star.

"jeremy?" asked kayla.

"i'm here." said jeremy.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled star.

"i'm sending the others." said jeremy.

**me: so it's their first time on lyoko?**

**odd: yea.**

**star: cool i'm a lyoko warrior!**

**dusk: don't get too excited.**

**ulrich: he's right.**

**me: next chapter 6 will be here soon.**


	6. XANA's kiss part 2

chapter 6: XANA's kiss part2

**me:chapter 6.**

**aelita:why is it called XANA's kiss?**

**me: because XANA will do something that gets everyone like what the fuck.**

**ulrich: how?**

**me: it's what he did in episode 43.**

odd, ulrich, and yumi landed beside their pokemon. aelita arrived sometime later. "nice outfit odd." said star, dusk, and kayla while laughing their asses off.

"so not funny." said odd.

"i like your outfit ulrich." said dusk.

"thanks. you too." said ulrich. dusk was wearing a black shirt and a red bandana. kayla was wearing a gray shirt with a swirl pattern on it and a black skirt. she was also wearing a necklace with a paw on it. star was wearing what puss in boots was wearing except she had a black skirt and no sword.

"nice." said star.

"even my own pokemon gets a cool outfit." mumbled odd. then they saw 3 tarantulas. "um what are those?" asked kayla.

"tarantulas." said ulrich. they started firing. "what do we do?!" asked dusk.

"use your moves." said odd.

_thunderbolt_

_shadow ball_

_bite_

kayla and dusk were working together while star handled a tarantula on her own.

"lazer arrow!" yells odd destroying the tarantula. then 5 crabs showed up. "how long can we keep this up?" asked star.

"until you get devirtualized." said yumi. they saw dusk get hit then disappear after destroying 2 krabs. "jeremy i need more amo." said odd.

"loading you right now." said jeremy. odd was reloaded and fired another laser arrow.

they destroyed all of the monsters in no time. "materialization." said jeremy. they were all back in the scanner room. star and kayla fell out of the scanner. "i think i'm gonna puke." said star.

"you'll get used to it." said ulrich as they headed back to school "oh there you are ulrich." said sissi, her glameow right behind her, totally in love with dusk. glamour gave dusk batty eyelashes. "oh god." said dusk. kayla swiped at glamour.

"how dare you!" yelled glamour.

"lets go." said sissi.

"dusk is mine." glamour whispered in her ear.

"little bitch." muttered kayla.

"whatever." sais star. the gang walked off in different directions, with their pokemon behind them. odd saw jeremy **(XANA but didn't know it.)** kiss emily, the girl he was gonna go out with that night.

"odd was that the girl you were going out with tonight?" asked star.

"yea i can't believe that jeremy kissed her!" yelled odd.

meanwhile with yumi and kayla, they saw ulrich kiss sissi and dusk kiss glamour **(actually XANA and his clone)**. kayla had tears in her eyes. "i know you like dusk." said yumi.

"how did you know?" asked kayla.

"they was you swiped at glamour. it was a love swipe." said yumi. kayla looked embarrassed. "it's ok. i like ulrich. he did this before." she continued.

"really?" asked kayla.

"yea he kissed her only to help us, but this is different. lets go." said yumi.

meanwhile with the REAL ulrich and dusk, they saw yumi/XANA and kayla/XANA#2 kiss william and his poocheyena shadow. "what the fuck?" asked dusk. yumi and kayla/XANA walked off and william walked over to them. "well ulrich looks like i won the competition." shadow nodded and they walked off. ulrich had a pissed off look.

"I'm gonna kill him." said dusk.

"me too." said ulrich and they walked off.

meanwhile with jeremy, he saw aelita/XANA kiss nicholas **(again i don't know why i added that-_-)** and walked off. "what the hell is going on?" he asked himself. later on they had a meeting at the factory.

"what did you want to talk about?" asked ulrich.

"i have a question for you ulrich. why did you kiss sissi." said yumi.

"and why did you kiss glamour?!" said kayla frustrated at and dusk had confused faces.

"well jeremy kissed emily." said odd.

"why would i?" asked jeremy.

"yumi and kayla kissed william and shadow." said dusk.

"what are you talking about?" asked yumi.

"we would never." said kayla.

"aelita kissed nicholas." said jeremy.

"i did not." said aelita. they were then arguing until star found a solution. "what is XANA did all of this?" she asked.

"odd for once your pokemon is really smart." said ulrich.

"HEY!" yelled star her cheeks sparking wanting to shock ulrich.

"oh god he did it again." said yumi.

"having two polimorphic spectors to break us apart." said jeremy.

"just like last time." said ulrich.

"except it was one." said yumi.

"so that's why we need to get to lyoko. who's going, who's staying." said jeremy.

"I WANNA GO!" yelled star.

"me too." said odd.

"and me." said ulrich and dusk.

"i'll stay." said kayla.

"me too." said yumi.

"ok you guys ready?" asked jeremy.

"whenever you are einstein." said star.

**me:another chapter done.**

**aelita:next chapter?**

**ulrich:she needs time to think.**

**me:thanks ulrich.**


	7. pokemon and the skidbladnir

chapter 7: pokemon and the skidbladnir

**me:finally i come up with an idea.**

**ulrich: it takes you that long?**

**me: i have too much stuff on my mind.**

**odd:what's up with jeremy and aelita?**

**me:probably because of the chapter.**

**jeremy and aelita:definetly.**

few days after the attack, XANA has been pretty quiet. the gang was in the lunch room talking about the pokemon and the skidbladnir.

"i say they're ready for it." said odd.

"ready for what?" asked kayla.

"a trip to the digital sea." said ulrich. the pokemons' eyes widened. "but won't you be virtualized forever?" asked star.

"don't worry. we have a virtual ship called the skidbladnir." said jeremy.

"a virtual ship?" asked dusk.

"sweet." said star.

"we'll go to the factory after class." said jeremy. after a few classes, they went to lyoko. "you guys ready for sector 5?" asked jeremy.

"sector 5?" asked star.

"a lost sector. we didn't discover it until aelita was brought to it." said ulrich.

"cool." said kayla.

"i'm entering the code scipio." said jeremy. the portal zoomed faster than you can say lyoko warriors. then they were in the arena.

"ugh that wasn't a pleasant ride." said star.

"you now know how i feel." said odd.

"the wall's about to open." said aelita. the pokemon followed their trainers to where the skid was docked.

"whoa this is the skidbladder?" asked star.

"it's skidbladnir." said ulrich.

"whatever this thing's awesome." said dusk.

"i see you added naskids." said aelita.

"i've been working on them for two nights." said jeremy.

"no wonder you were sleeping in class." said odd.

"wanna take a ride?" asked ulrich.

"do we!?" said kayla.

"HELL YEA!" yelled star.

**me: ok done with chapter 7.**

**star:what about the skiddybladdder?**

**ulrich:you still can't get the name right.**

**star:i'm trying.**

**me: just call it the skid.**

**star: ok**

**me:see you in chapter 8.**


	8. jeremy and aelita's eevee duo

chapter 8: amy and jon: the pokemon who don't know how to have fun

**me: longest chapter ever.**

**jeremy: about time you give us pokemon.**

**me: i was trying to figure out the right time.**

**aelita: chill jeremy it's not her fault.**

**jeremy: ok aelita.**

**me: enjoy**

after their trip to the digital sea,the pokemon were more excited as ever. it was a bright sunny morning when jeremy woke up to feel something fuzzy. he turned over and saw an eevee sleeping beside him. "what the hell?" he whispered. the eevee stirred and slowly opened his eyes to look at jeremy. "eevee." he said.

meanwhile in aelita's room, she woke up to see an eevee snuggled up beside her. "um ok." she said. the eevee opened her eyes. "vee." she said.

in odd and ulrich's room, star woke up to the sound of fumbling. odd was looking for his jacket. "really you get dressed this early?" she asked.

"to be in time for breakfast." said odd. dusk looked confused as star. they met up with the others and saw aelita and jeremy with eevees.

"you two finally have pokemon." said ulrich.

"now we can be called the pokemon lyoko warriors." said odd.

"suits pokemon not humans." said dusk.

"this is jon." said jeremy pointing to the eevee beside him.

"this is amy." said aelita pointing to the eevee on her shoulder.

"hi i'm star. the houndour is dusk." said star.

"hi." said amy.

"sup." said jon.

"hey guys." said yumi and kayla. kayla looked at amy and jon. "no way." she said.

"that's kayla, dusk's girlfriend." said star. dusk and kayla started blushing.

"now you know how we feel." said ulrich.

"what you know it's true." said odd. urlcih and yumi started blushing.

"she has your personality." said jeremy.

"star if you were a human, i would date you." said odd. everyone looked at him. "you love you pokemon as a girlfriend?" asked ulrich.

"if she was a human." said odd. star started blushing, but not as mush as kayla and dusk. "look who's blushing now." said dusk.

"shut up. _thunderbolt!_" said star and she thunderbolted him.

"let's go." she said as she headed for the mess hall. odd started to wolf his food down. "odd eat like that again and you're gonna explode." said ulrich.

"i have a fast digesting system." said odd.

"yea me too." said star grabbing odd crosaunt, but odd grabbed it first. "nice try." he said.

"half?" asked star with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"you look just like kiwi." said odd tearing the crosaunt in half. "yay thanks odd." said star.

"kiwi attack strikes again." said dusk.

"i don't know where i got it, but i'm good at it." said star. then they started talking about the skid and jeremy and aelita locating a new replika. amy and jon looked confused.

"um what is this"skid?" asked amy.

"crap we forgot you were here." said jeremy.

"sorry." said yumi. they explained all about lyoko, the skid and XANA.

"sounds interesting." said jon.

"it's like they don't know how to have fun." said kayla.

"yea." said ulrich.

"well they need to learn." said star grinning. odd started grinning as well as he exited the lunch room.

"what are they talking about?" asked amy.

"yep they need to learn." said dusk as they followed odd and star. odd and star were heading for the park. "ok what do you guys know about fun?" asked odd.

"what's fun?" asked jon. star nearly fainted when she heard that. "you have no knowledge." she said.

"yes we do. our iq is 637." said amy. the pokemons' jaws dropped, even the trainers. "they have a higher iq than you guys." said ulrich.

"then you guys need to have fun." said star walking to odd's bag to look for something.

"it's what kids do to entertain themselves." said kayla. star came back with a list of games. "ok we're gonna start with tag."

"what's tag?" asked jon.

"it's where you run around trying to tag them." said dusk.

"like this. KAYLA YOU'RE IT!" yelled star, tagging kayla them running off.

"run you guys." said dusk. amy and jon started to walk.

"we said _run_ not walk!" yelled star.

"AMY'S IT!" said kayla. amy looked confused. "what am i supposed to do?" she asked.

"TAG SOMEONE!" yelled dusk.

"you mean like this?" asked amy lightly touching jon.

"yea now jon's it." said kayla. a few minutes later, amy and jon finally understood the game.

"about time." said odd.

"look at them smiling." said yumi.

"lesson 2: hide and seek." said star.

"oh this has to be fun." said ulrich.

"hide and seek is just a simple game of hiding and seeking." said kayla.

"ok some person has to count to 30 and the other people hide." said dusk.

"then the person counting has to find them." said star.

"and the people hiding have to get back to where the game started without getting caught." said kayla.

"easy." said jeremy. they saw the pokemon playing hide and seek until jeremy's laptop beeps. "damn an actvated tower.

"now?" complained dusk.

"we haven't finished lesson 2!" yelled star.

"too bad we have to get to lyoko." said jeremy. they followed him to the manhole that led to the factory.

"why are we going into a hole fillied with muddy water and rats with diseases?" asked jon.

"SHUT UP ALREADY SMARTASSES!" yelled star. everyone remained silent.

"um what was that?" asked aelita.

"they got me pissed." said star.

"sometimes you have to stop being so smart ok? it gets kind of annoying." said dusk.

**me: ok smart asses how many animes do i like?**

**amy: there's no number.**

**jon: you watch more than you count.**

**me: GOD DAMN IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

**odd: you said god's name in vain.**

**me: whoops.**

**jeremy: anyway what's wrong with our pokemon.**

**star: THEY'RE TOO MUCH OF A SMARTASS!**

**me: star should be mine.**

**odd: hell no.**

**me: see you in the next chapter. *god those two get me pissed***


	9. an unexpected visitor

chapter 9: an unexpected visitor

**me: hey guys i got this idea from dethfairy78. and you two still piss me off.**

**amy: hey we're starting to get the hang of fun.**

**jon: and star also taught us about romance.**

**star: which is very popular in this school.**

**ulrich,jeremy,aelita,and yumi: no it's not.*blushes***

**odd: yes it is.**

**me: ok enjoy the chapter**

"do you guys now know how to have fun?" asked star. the pokemon were in the park when their trainers are at a lyoko warriors meeting.

"i guess we do." said amy.

"we need to at least see you smile." said kayla.

"why smile when nothing good has happened?" asked jon.

"well we're gonna have a party at the factory because you graduated the school of fun." said star. kayla and dusk exchanged looks. "school of fun?" asked dusk.

"yea." said star. they heard the manhole slide and saw their trainers climb out. they followed them to school when they saw a flash of light.

"what the hell." said ulrich. the flash of light disappeared nd the saw a boy with spikey black hair under a cap, wearing a white shirt and vest, and black pants.

"where the hell?" he asked himself.

"um excuse me." said aelita. the boy turned around and saw the gang with their pokemon. "hey where am i?" asked the boy.

"you're at kadic academy." said jeremy. the boy's eyes widened. " so this isn't the sinnoh region." he said.

"nope." said star.

"cool a talking pokemon." said the boy.

"pikachu." said the pokemon beside him.

"oh so you're a pokemon trainer too?" asked kayla.

"yea. i'm ash and this is pikachu." said the boy.

"pikachu." said pikachu.

"anyway i'm odd and this is my pichu star." said odd.

"yo." said star.

"i'm ulrich and this is my houndour dusk." said ulrich.

"sup." said dusk.

"i'm yumi and this is kayla the poocheyena." said yumi.

"hello." said kayla.

"i'm jeremy and this is my eevee jon." said jeremy.

"hey." said jon.

"and i'm aelita. this is my eevee amy." said aelita.

"pleasure to meet you." said amy.

"so how did i get here?" asked ash. the gang exchanged looks. "we don't know. we were on our way back to school." said ulrich.

"and another problem. activated tower." said jeremy. ash looked confused. "what's going on?" he asked.

"is it possible that XANA sent him here?" asked kayla.

"pika?" asked pikachu.

"it's possible." said jeremy. they all headed for the factory. ash was surprised to see the super computer.

"alright guys ready?" asked jeremy.

"ready." said yumi, star, and kayla.

"transfer,scanner,virtualization." said jeremy and they arrived in the mountain sector.

**me: welcome to the show ash.**

**ash: how do i get home!?**

**me: you'll go home in the next chapter.**

**ash: when?**

**me: after aelita deactivates the tower.**

**ash:ok what the hell are you guys talking about?**

**me: i'll explain. see you in the next chapter.**


	10. sissi and william 4get about lyoko

chapter 10: sissi(and william) forget about lyoko

**me: finally i get back on the computer!**

**ulrich: what happened?**

**me: my parents banned from the computer cause i'm on it 24/7.**

**odd: force of habit?**

**me: i can't help it. enjoy the chapter.**

aelita deactivated the tower and everyone returned to the computer room. "um what's that?" asked ulrich. they turned and saw a light showing a strange world with pokemon in it.

"that's my world." said ash as he walked towards it. he was about to go through it until he turned around. "until we meet again." he said.

"bye ash." said star.

"hope we meet again." said kayla.

"see ya pikachu." said dusk.

"pika pika." said pikachu. they all saw ash and pikachu walk through the portal back to the sinnoh region. "so what now?" asked jeremy.

"i say we go to lunch. i'm starving." said odd as he went to the elevator with ulrich and star. "you coming?" asked ulrich. they walked out of the factory to see sissi at the entrance, with glamour behind her.

"oh there you are ulrich." she said.

"where have you been dusk." said glamour.

"back off." growled kayla.

"why he's not yours." said glamour trying to snuggle up against dusk, who was trying to get away. "damn it." he said.

"why are you here?" asked ulrich.

"i followed you." said sissi.

"yea whatever just get the hell outta here." said star.

"damn star." said odd.

"what was going on in lyoko?" asked sissi.

"just some weird kid from another world." said jeremy.

"oh. just a kid." said sissi and she walked away. "bye dusk." said glamour following sissi.

"maybe we should erase her memory." said yumi.

"why?" asked ulrich.

"we told her about lyoko before we had pokemon." said odd.

"not a return to the past idiots." said jeremy.

"then what?' asked ulrich.

"i created a chemical that erases memories." said jeremy.

"with my help of course." said aelita.

"great. how would we give it to sissi?"asked odd.

"ulrich it's up to you." said star.

"why me?" asked ulrich.

"you're the only person she'll listen to." said dusk.

"damn." said ulrich. they made there way back to school and went to jeremy's room. "so where's the chemical?" asked yumi.

"right here." said jon pointing to a jar with a yellow liquid in it. "eew that looks like pee." said star.

"you said it." said kayla.

"well it kinda looks like lemonade." said odd.

"yea." said dusk.

"how will we know it'll work?" asked ulrich.

"test it on someone." said jeremy.

"yea but who to test it on." said aelita.

"what about william?" asked yumi.

"good idea." said ulrich.

"wait william know about lyoko?" asked star.

"since when?" asked kayla.

"since we told him." said ulrich.

"but how will we get him to drink it?' asked amy.

"maybe it can be a present from yumi." said star. she looked at yumi, who had a ' what the hell is wrong with you guys' face. "please yumi?' asked kayla with puppy dog eyes. star, amy, and jon joined in.

"fine." yumi said at last. they left the room and went to william's.

"i'm going in." said yumi as she entered the door. "hey william. want a drink?" she asked.

"sure why?" he asked.

"just thinking." said yumi. she gave him the drink. "enjoy." she said as she exited the room.

"did you get him to drink it?" asked ulrich.

"it was easy." said yumi. then they saw william at the door. "um why are you guys outside my door?" he asked.

"oh no reason." said odd.

"yea we were just hanging out." said star. "right guys?" the other pokemon nodded their heads. william left his dorm and headed for lunch with shadow right behind him.

"isn't it time for lunch?" asked ulrich.

"crap i forgot!" yelled odd.

"save some for me mr. purple cat!" yelled star as she ran after him. the others sweatdropped. "they have the same personality." groaned dusk. they went to the kunch hall to see sissi walking in their direction.

"go for it." said yumi. ulrich went up to sissi. "hey sissi want a drink?" he asked.

"does this prove you love me?" asked sissi.

"uh yea of course." said ulrich.

"i knew it." said sissi. she took the drink and walked off.

"now let's eat." said star as she ran into the lunch hall. the gang followed to see star already at a table. "well what are you standing there for?" she asked. they quickly sat down and odd brought three trays for himself. "odd are you gonna eat all that?" asked yumi.

"yea with my help of course." said star reaching for five meatballs on the first tray. "you ain't gettin no meatballs." said odd.

"yes i am mr. cat." said star grabbing them and stuffing them in her mouth. "great." said odd while everyone laughed. "you get robbed by your own pokemon." said yumi.

"shut up." said odd. they finished lunch quick and headed for gym. "now today you'll be learning how to do a pole vault." said jim.

"this better be fun." smirked star. they watched jim run with the pole and land on his back after jumping and everyone started laughing. "why does he always humiliate himself!" laughed star. jim quickly got up and said "well well why watch me when you can do it yourself star." star froze.

"go ahead." said jim. star stepped up and grabbed a pole. she ran up and jumped, successing a pole vault. the crowd oohed and aahed. "that was fun." said star.

"that wasn't fun. that was awesome." said odd.

**me: chapter finished.**

**star: that was awesome!**

**me: i know.**

**ulrich: since when can pokemon do pole vaults?**

**me: only pokemon that can stand on two feet.**

**dusk, kayla, amy, and jon: damn it.**

**me: see you in the next chapter.**


	11. you can have more than one

chapter 11: you can have more than one

**me: next chapter updated.**

**ulrich: it takes you this long to make a chapter?**

**me: i write the chapter when i think of a new idea.**

**yumi: that makes sense.**

**star: enjoy!**

**me: hey that's my line!**

it was a beautiful day at kadic academy. the gang was climbing out of the sewer after deactivating another tower. "well that ends that." said jeremy.

"yea yea einstein let's get to dinner." said odd.

"spagetti and meatballs." smirked star. she was walking to the schoolyard when something jumped out at her. "hey watch where you're going bitch!" she yelled at the figure. the figure looked up and it was another pichu. "star?" he asked.

"how do you know my name?" asked star.

"it's me ryan don't you remember?" asked the pichu. star thought over it for a while until she said "oh yea long time no see."

"wait you name is actually star?" asked odd. star nodded. "i just made that up." said odd. "i thought it really suited you."

"anyway who's this?" asked dusk and ulrich.

"this is my old buddy ryan." said star.

"nice to meet you." said ryan. they made their way to dinner until they were stopped by none other than sissi. "who's that?" asked ryan.

"sissi the bitch." said star.

"along with her glameow glamour." said kayla.

"they're really that much of a pain in the ass?" asked ryan.

"yea they're both assholes." said dusk.

the next day they went to jeremy's room to explain. "wait you can have more than one pokemon?" asked odd. ryan nodded. "that's the whole point of being a pokemon trainer." he said. "capture and train pokemon."

"and it'll be fun too." smirked star. they left and headed towards gym and yumi went to physics. "well this should be fun." said star as she watched jim embarrass himself**(for the millionth time that day)**. then the gang went to mrs. hertz, then lunch. "so how have you been?" asked ryan.

"great." said star. "an awesome adventure."

"star don't tell him." said yumi.

"tell me what?" asked ryan.

"just tell him." said odd. "he's mine after all."

"fine." said jeremy. they explained lyoko to ryan and boy was he amazed. "that's what you've been doing?" he asked star.

"yea and it's pretty fun."said star. "we even have a virtual ship called the skidbladder."

"_skidbladnir_" everyone said reminding her.

"whatever." said star.

"i want to see this for myself." said ryan.

"good cause we just located another replika." said jeremy.

"so let's go after lunch." said aelita. an hour later, the gang was off to the factory. "this is cool." said ryan as he went to the scanner room. "transfer ryan, transfer, odd, transfer star. scanner. virtualization." said jeremy and odd, star, and ryan landed in the arena in sector 5. ryan was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, black pants, red scarf, and a black beret. "you look like an artist." said star.

"yea and what's up with odd's outfit?" asked ryan.

"he's the kitty of the lyoko warriors." said star smirking. the others joined them later on and they were on their way to the elevator. "get on a transporter spot." said jeremy. "energize." everyone was transported into the skid. "now this is cool." said ryan.

"that was my same expression." said star as they took off.

"so what does the digital sea look like?" asked ryan.

"you'll find out." said odd. they dived into the digital sea. "the digital sea is an ocean?" asked ryan.

"yea." said star.

"uh-oh." said jeremy. "looks like XANA has spotted us."**(no kidding)**. "naskids away." said aelita as she released the naskids. "this is far beyond cool." said ryan. three kongres and two sharks appeared and started to fire. "never mind i take it back." he said as he started to fire torpedos. "hey don't use them all." said dusk.

"yea their also your energy supply." said kayla.

"odd your pokemon need education." said ulrich. "cause they are the stupidest pokemon alive."

"hey i resent that." said star destroying a shark.

"me too." said dusk.

"and me." said kayla.

"sorry." said ulrich. soon the kongres and sharks were destroyed. "sorry guys gonna have to retreat." said jeremy. "you're too low on energy."

"naskids back in." said aelita and one skid was missing. "there's a naskid missing." said jeremy.

"who is it?" asked yumi.

"i'm here." said kayla.

"same." said dusk.

"present!" yelled star and odd.

"and i'm here too." said amy.

"well if you guys are here then it must be." said jeremy.

"not ryan." said star. "it can't be."

"i'm afraid so." said jeremy. "i can't locate him.**(note: this was before the same thing happened to yumi in the episode where hiroki stole her diary)**. "we have to go back." said jeremy.

"we can't just leave him." whined star.

"we're not leaving him." said aelita. "we'll come back later."

"we better." said star. jeremy materialized them and they were all in the computer lab. "you find anything?" asked star.

"no i just started." said jeremy. star's cheeks started to spark in anger. "get on with it!" she yelled.

"ok ok jeez." said jeremy.

"don't worry star i'll help him." said aelita.

"ok." said star.

"in the meantime, let's go so we don't bother them." said odd as he headed for the elevator along with ulrich, yumi, kayla, and dusk. star followed them to the sewers still sulking. "don't worry we'll find him." said kayla trying to comfort her.

"i hope so." said star. they climbed out of the sewer and star continued to sulk under a tree. yumi and kayla were looking at the sky spacing out, ulrich and dusk were playing with a frisbee, while odd tried to comfort star.

**me: end of chapter.**

**star: what about ryan!?**

**me: . . . . . he'll be ok.**

**jeremy: not in the digital sea.**

**me: *whispers* shut up.**

**star: he might be dead when we get back to him!**

**ulrich: why would he die in the digital sea?**

**star: it could happen.**

**me: anyway read and review.**


	12. Ryan returns

Chapter 12: Ryan Returns

**Me: This chapter's gonna be exciting.**

**Star: What about Ryan?**

**Me: He'll be fine.**

**Kayla: Are you in love with this guy or something?**

**Star: No why!?**

**Kayla: Just wondering.**

**Me: Find out in this chapter.**

The next day, the gang was at breakfast. "What happened to her?" asked Aelita as she look at Star, who looked dreadful. "She didn't sleep." said Odd.

"She stayed up all night?" asked Amy.

"Yea." said Dusk.

"Should we try to wake her up?" asked Jeremy. Everyone shakes their heads no. Star's face was in her bowl of hot chocolate. Odd raised her head by her ear and asked "You ok?" He let her face drop back in the hot chocolate, making her wake up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep in your hot chocolate." said Ulrich.

"Ulrich." said Amy.

"What?" asked Ulrich. "It's the truth." They left the table and headed for class. When class was over, the headed for the factory. "What is it?" asked Yumi.

"Well." said Jeremy. "We may have found Ryan."

"You did!?" Star asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Where?" asked Jon.

"Somewhere in the Digital Sea." said Jeremy.

_"Where_ in the Digital Sea?" asked Yumi. "That's what we're asking."

"Whatever." said Star. "Let's go." she headed for the elevator then realized that no one was following. "What?" she asked.

"Well we don't have to go now." said Ulrich.

"Why not?" asked Kayla as she followed Star. "No Pokemon left behind."

"Kayla's right." said Dusk. "We don't leave a Pokemon in distress."

"So let's go." said Amy.

"Guys." said Star. "Thanks." Their trainers followed them to the scanners. "Ladies first." said Ulrich.

"Since when were you gentelmen?" asked Kayla. Soon, they were later virtualized in Sector 5. "Hurry up." said Star.

"Ok ok jeez." said Jeremy as he virtualized the boys. "Let's go." said Star as she ran out of the arena to the elevator. "God she's fast." said Yumi as they caught up to her. The elevator arrived and they were on their way to the Skid. "Energize." said Jeremy as everyone was teleported. As the Skid took off, Star yelled "Hurry up Aelita!"

"I've never seen her this impatient." said Odd.

"You just noticed?" asked Dusk.

"Well you wanted to come along." said Ulrich.

"So what?" asked Kayla.

"We're here." said Aelita. "Now let's find him."

"Great." said Star. The Digital Sea was still red and there was no sign of a Naskid. "Where is he?" asked Star.

"Patience." said Jeremy. "I need to locate him."

"Didn't you already do that?" asked Dusk.

"I located him in the Digital Sea." said Jeremy. "I didn't locate where he was."

"What's that?" asked Kayla pointing in the distance. Everyone looked to see a Naskid being chased by two sharks. "There he is!" yelled Odd.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Ryan.

"What the hell were you doing!?" asked Star.

"I was chasing these two until you guys disappeared." said Ryan.

"Idiot." said Yumi.

"We were worried you know!" yelled Kayla.

"Sorry." said Ryan.

"Let us take care of this." said Ulrich as he shot one of the sharks. "You're good." said Ryan.

"It comes from practice." said Ulrich. As soon as Odd destroyed the other shark, everyone returned to the Skid and went back to Sector 5. "That was dumb Ryan." said Jeremy when everyone was back in the lab. "I know." said Ryan.

"I don't know if we can call you a Lyoko warrior." said Jon.

"Of course we can." said Star as everyone stared. "He just messed up. He can try again."

"Yea but we _never_ fail." said Jeremy.

"That's the problem." said Ulrich. "He's too reckless."

"He'll end up like William." said Yumi. "Caught by the scyphozoa."

"I'll be careful." said Ryan. "Trust me."

"Well I trust you." said Star clinging onto his arm. Everyone exchanged looks. "Are you in love with this guy or something?" asked Jeremy.

"No." Star said coldly, her cheeks sparking with electricity. "Ok never mind." said Ulrich.

"Let's just get back to class." said Aelita as she walked to the elevator.

**Me: Yay Ryan's back.**

**Ryan: Thank God.**

**Everyone: Assholes.**

**Me: Say it again and I'll get Erza to kick your ass.**

**Ulrich: Who the hell is Erza?**

**Me: That scary red head over there wearing the armor.**

**Erza: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing O_O.**

**Erza: What I thought.**

**Ulrich: Damn she's scary.**

**Me: You have no idea.**

**Erza: Can I go? I have work to do.**

**Me: Sure. Bye Erza. And-**

**Star: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Me: I hate you.**


	13. This chapter is cheesy I know

Chapter 13: The Parents find out

**Me: Hey everyone! Chapter 13 is up and ready!**

**Ulrich: What took you so long?**

**Me: I had two ideas for this chapter and I couldn't choose.**

**Odd: That makes sense.**

**Star and Ryan: Definetly.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter.**

A few weeks later, Ryan learned how to control his Naskid. Everyone was at breakfast when Odd, Star, and Ryan ran to the gang's table. "We gotta problem." said Star.

"Why what is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Our parents are coming." whined Odd.

"But why?" asked Aelita.

"Well you see." said Odd. "Delmas called all of our parents and told them about us having Pokemon."

"Then they thought that we were dangerous and they're coming to check on our trainers." said Star.

"And that's bad." said Ryan.

"Definetly." said Ulrich. "My dad would be pissed."

"I don't know about my parents." said Jeremy. "But they would be shocked."

"And my parents." said Odd. After breakfast, the students were in their dorms. "Think of what my dad will say." groaned Ulrich.

"You said it." said Odd.

"What are your parents like?" asked Dusk.

"Strict." said Ulrich. "Especially my dad."

"Also remember the rule?" asked Star. "We can't talk."

"Yea." said Ryan. "We have to act like regular Pokemon." Soon, Odd, Ulrich, and their Pokemon walked out of their dorm and walked around campus. "Hey." said Yumi as she caught up with Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. "What's up?" asked Odd.

"Well you guys wouldn't believe it." said Yumi. "Come on out Shade." Everyone looked confused until a Misdreavus appeard in Odd's face, scaring the hell out of him. "What is that!?" he asked.

"My Misdreavus Shade." said Yumi.

"Nice to meet you." she said in a soft voice.

"You too." said Star. "I'm Star and this is Odd and this is Ryan."

"I'm Dusk and this is Ulrich.

"I'm Amy and this is Aelita, my trainer."

"Hey." said Odd, Ryan, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Ulrich what are you doing with that thing?" asked a stern voice. Everyone turned to see Ulrich's father and mother. "Uh hi Dad." said Ulrich.

"What is that?" asked his mother.

"Uh well." said Ulrich as Dusk jumped into his arms. "It's my Houndour." Dusk barked.

"Hello Odd."

"Mom?" asked Odd.

"Just what are these things?" asked Odd's father.

"They look weird." said Odd's mother.

"W-" Odd put a hand over Star's mouth. "Oh." she whispered. "Pichu pi." she said instead.

"Chu." said Ryan.

"Answer the question." said all four parents together.

"They're Pokemon." said Ulrich.

"And they're really good pets." said Odd.

"Chu." said Star and Ryan while Dusk barked.

"They looked weird." said the parents.

_Alright that's it._ thought Star as she winked and hearts appeared around the fathers and they had hearts in their eyes. Ryan did the exact same with the mothers and they had hearts in their eyes.**(I'll always love that move)** "Actually they're really cool." said the parents.

"What just happened?" asked Ulrich.

"That was a move called Attract." whispered Star.

"You use it to attract someone of the opposite sex." whispered Dusk.

"That's a cool move." said Ulrich. "So Dad, can we keep them?"

"Of course son." said Ulrich's father. "I mean they're perfectly safe."

"I agree." said the other parents.

"So I'll see you." said Odd.

"Good Bye Odd/Ulrich." said the parents as they walked off, with the attract still having an affect. Everyone went to Jeremy's dorm to see him trying to explain to his father about Jon. "Hey Einstein." said Odd.

"Guys I need help." said Jeremy. "I can't explain it."

"Let me handle this." whispered Star as she used Attract on Jeremy's father. After a short explanation, Jeremy's father left with the Attract still having an affect. "That's how I do it." said Star.

"That's how you do it." Everyone said.

"What just happened?" asked Jeremy. Once everyone explained, he finally understood. "It took you that long to find out?" asked Jon.

"You knew only because you're a Pokemon." said Jeremy.

"True." said Jon. Soon, they went to their next class then went to lunch. "Well thank God that problem's over." said Star.

"You said it." said Ryan.

"Well at least our parents know about them." said Ulrich.

"Not mine." said Yumi. "I always have to hide Kayla in my room and she always has to sneak out of the window."

"Wow." said Jeremy.

"Well I think it's time to tell them." said Ulrich. "Does Hiroki know?"

"No." said Yumi. "If he did know, he would tell Mom and Dad."

"Point taken." said Dusk. "Cause we all know he'll tell anything."

"Exactly why I hate him for it." said Yumi.

**Me: Bad news everyone. This story's almost over.**

**Lyoko Warriors plus Pokemon: WHAT!?**

**Me: There's only a few chapters left.**

**Ulrich: I hate your guts.**

**Odd: Me too.**

**Me: Odd I'll tell Angela what you said.**

**Odd: Crap.**

**Pokemon: Who's Angela?**

**Me: Read _The New Lyoko Warrior_. Read and review.**


End file.
